No Brakes
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Tommy Pickles' life is spinning out of control, and there's no way to stop it. Can he save some of the things he loves most? (I love ending these with questions ;))CHAPTER 4 NOW UP!
1. The Day Begins

No Brakes   
By: Prince Tyler Briefs   
  
Chapter 1: Winning and losing   
  
"I'm more then a bird. I'm more then a plane. I'm more then some pretty face, beside a train. And it's   
not easy, to be. Me." A hand reached over and clicked off the radio alarm before a head of spikey hair   
appeared. Thomas Pickles rolled over at the sight of numbers reading 4:00 AM.   
Just as he was about to fall asleep there came a cheerful "Good morning!" Tommy fell out of bead, landing with a dull thump   
on the floor. Shrieking laughter came from the bed.   
"Dylan..." Tommy growled, rubbing a sore spot on his head, "why did you do that?"   
"'Cause mom said to get you up if you weren't already."   
"Why would I be up at 4:00 in the morning pray tell?"   
"4:00?" Dil looked at Tommy's clock. "That's not right Tommy. It's 7:30."   
"7:30?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!" Tommy jumped up and slid off his shirt and shorts.   
"I thought you knew."   
"Would I still be asleep if I knew?"   
"A...good point." Tommy yanked a blue tee-shirt over his head and then tripped over his jeans that where half way on. Dil   
started to giggle.   
"Help me out here Dilly."   
"Don't call me that!" Dil insisted he'd grown out of that old nickname, even though most people insisted on still using it.   
"Dilly Dilly Dilly!" Tommy taunted while pulling up his pants. Dil glared at Tommy, right before tackling him.   
"My name is not Dilly! It's Dil!"   
"I thought it was Dylan Prescott Pickles!" Tommy laughed before getting his arm twisted behind his back. The two brothers rolled   
around on the floor, knocking Tommy's pictures off the walls and his guitar out of it's case. They didn't even notice what they were   
knocking over until Tommy's football helment hit the floor with a loud crash and Stu opened the door.   
"Tommy! Dil! Boys what are you doing?"   
"A...getting ready for school?" Tommy suggested while pinning Dil to the floor. Just then Grandpa Lu poked his head in over Stu's.   
"What in tarnation are you kids doing wrestling at 4:00 in the morning?"   
"4:00?" Tommy looked confused for a second before realization dawned on his face, "Dylan..."   
Dil laughed nervously fron underneath Tommy's strong grasp, "I thought it was funny." Stu sighed. This wasn't the first time Dil's   
sense of humor had awaken the whole household and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.   
"Go back to bed boys."   
"Okay dad." Tommy gave Dil one finale shove to the ground before climbing back into bed. Dil snickered once more before wiggling out   
the door.   
"Reminds me of two boys I once knew..."   
"Don't even start pop." Was all Stu said before walking away. Grandpa Lu chuckled and walked back to bed. When breakfast time came around   
Tommy was not speaking to Dil, at all. Even when Dil dumped orange juice instead of milk in his ceral Tommy didn't even crack a smile.   
"I guess Tommy doesn't like being woken up at 4:00." Stu said as he watched Tommy dump his bowl in the sink and go to grab his backpack.   
"I don't know what we're going to do with that boy."   
"Tommy?"   
"No. Dil."   
"Oh."   
"His sense of humor is getting him into more and more trouble latly. Either he's becoming more rebellious or he's starving for attention."   
"Or he's just developing a sense of imagination." Didi shook her head as Dil tipped his bowel in the sink and carefully avoided a certain spot   
on the floor. She stood and watched, depating wether or not it was just coincidence, until Tommy came in, stepped on the spot, and had a bucket of   
water tip on his head.   
"Er....DIL!" Tommy's face was red underneath the water and his eyes had an angry glint. As Didi went to go get towel to help Tommy clean up she heard   
the front door slamming and some scurring footsteps heading toward the DeVille's house.   
"Here you go Tommy." DiDi handed Tommy a bright red towel.   
"I'm gonna' be so late. Wait 'til I get my hands on him!"   
"Now Tommy remember he's younger then you and doesn't know better." Tommy rolled his eyes. He'd only been hearing that for 15 years and he honestly didn't   
believe it anymore. A loud honking came from outfront.   
"Guess that'd be Chuckie. Bye mom!" Tommy grabbed his books of the hall table and yelled upstairs on his way out, "bye dad! Bye Grandpa!"   
"Bye Tommy! Take care of yourself! And watch out for Dil!" Tommy slammed the front passanger side door. Chuckie was behind the wheel of the van, being fairly quiet.   
Phil and Lil where in the middle, argueing about which seatbelt went where. Kimi was in the very back, along with some curly red hair and big black eyes.   
"Good morning Tommy."   
"Morning Chuckaro." Tommy said drowsly, but not without hostility toward the back seat. Chuckie immediatly noticed this and decided not to press matters. The curly red   
hair just sank lower in his seat. 


	2. Tommy's Discovery

A/N: Okay so this is part 2. I don't think it's as funny, but it's just as good. It only took me about half as long to write though *shrugs*. Chapter 3 should be up before to long.  
  
Disclaimer: (I forgot to add one to Chapter 1) I don't own the Rugrat's Characters. Nickleodeon and Klasky Csupo does. Okay? Okay.  
  
No Brakes Part 2: Tommy's Discovery  
  
The lunch bell rang and Tommy jumped up from the desk he was sitting in so fast his knees hit the underside of the desk. He got in line, rubbing the sore spot, gave the lady his number, and took his food without his usual thanks. Something was nagging at him but he couldn't decide exactly what. He dropped his tray on the table with a clatter. "Rough day Tommy?" Kimi asked innoccently, trying to break the silence that had followed his display of frustration. Tommy just grunted, his deffinition of an answer for the moment. He then took his customary place between Chuckie and Lil, and shoveled a mouthful of pudding into his mouth. "Say where's Dil?" Phil asked looking around. "I don't know. He should be out by now. He's never late for lunch." Kimi said, looking a little worried. Tommy wasn't as mad about this conversation as he would have been earlier. By now his anger had faded and some concern for his baby brother took over. "Hey guys." Susie said, sitting down next to Kimi while Angelica sat over next to her and Phil. "Uh Susie, have you seen Dil? He's only a freshman and you know all the bad stuff they do to freshman..." "No Tommy I haven't." Just then Timmy and his little brother sat down with thier usual display of noise and glammer. "Hey guys what's up? You look all glum." Timmy said, before taking a large swig of his drink. "We don't know where Dil is and we're starting to get worried. Have you seen him?" Tommy asked. "I haven't. What about you guys?" Timmy looked at his 4 younger brothers. The older 3 shook thier heads but the youngest nodded. "Where'd you see him Danny?" "He's in my class right before this one. He said he was feeling sick and went to the bathroom. He never came back." "Sluffer." Teddy McNulty muttered. Tommy glared at him. "My brother doesn't sluff. If he didn't come back to class he had a good reason." Tommy got up and pushed his tray over to Phil, "I better go find him." Tommy got to his feet and walked off in the direction of Dil's last class. He turned in the bathroom nearest. He strained his ears, and heard a soft sobbing. Tommy poked his head in an unlocked stall. There, sitting in a little ball on the tolit seat, was Dil. He looked almost pathetic, his short red hair sticking up in all directions and his face kind of blotchey. "Dil?" Dil looked up, and gasped at the sight of his older brother. Quickly he tried to whipe away the tears, even though he knew it was to late to hide that something was wrong. Tommy walked in a shut the door behind him. "Dil what's the matter? Did one of the older students do something to you?" Dil shook his head and whiped his nose on his sleeve. "Mom and Dad." Tommy knew then what had been troubling his little brother. Lately finicial troubles had been the cause of a few fights between Stu and DiDi. "Look Dil, it's nothing to worry about. Married couples fight, it's part of life." "You didn't hear them at 3:30 this morning." "That's what you were doing up that early. I thought it was wierd I mean even for you. Hey! I was just kidding!" He added the last bit with a glance at Dil's face. "What happened Dilly?" "They where fighting again. Louder and worse then before. Then mom said she was going today to file a divorce. She said Dad could keep you but she had to keep me." The news shocked Tommy. "So. So it's not enough for them to divorce on us without telling us but they have to split us up to?" Dil started to cry even harder. "I don't want to be split up Tommy! What if mom moves to another state and we hardly ever get to see each other anymore. Who's gonna' help me with my homework and football? Who's gonna' protect me from the older kids if your not there? Who's gonna' reassure me when I'm scared or hurt? What am I suppossed to do without you Tommy." The pain on Dil's face was to much for Tommy to bare. Any anger that was still in him from the morning vanished. He took Dil in his arms, holding him gently. He glared at the wall angerily. "Don't worry Dilly. I won't let them split us up. I promise." For once Dil didn't protest to being held like a small child. The two sat together until the end of lunch. Then Tommy dried Dil's tears, whipped his nose, and smiled at him. "I'll always be there for you Dil. No matter what. Just remember that okay?" "Okay Tommy?" With a weak smile Dil walked off to his Science class, while Tommy walked to his Gym Class. It was his only class with the rest of the gang. He decided right then to tell them about thier problem. Including Angelica. 


	3. Anger leads to hate

A/N: In case you're wondering no I'm not making Tommy's life the worst day ever with no reason. It's just there are days like that on this planet. Also I forgot to add a character/age list. I think I'll do this by family...  
  
McNulty: Timmy: 18 Teddy and Terry: 15 ???? (they never say his name): 16 Daniel: 15 Pickles: Tommy: 15 Dil: 14 Angelica: 17 (after Angelica this is thier cousins) Timmy Raye: 15 Emmet: 17 Tammy Faye: 15 Tony: 16  
  
Finster: Kimmi: 15 1/2 Chuckie: 18  
  
Deville: Phil and Lil: 15 1/2  
  
Charmichael: Alisa: 30 Buster: 24 Edwin: 22 Susie: 17  
  
Other: (These are characters from random episodes that should appear) Dean: 17 Belinda: 15 Jean-Claude: 17 Megan: 16  
  
NO BRAKES Chapter 3: Anger leads to hate  
  
"You're serious aren't you Pickles?" Timmy said as Dean bounced the basket ball to him. "Dead serious." "Wow. I haven't seen Dil cry since we were little." Tammy whispered, thinking of her youngest cousin. "Man! I can't believe Uncle Stu and Aunt DiDi are splitting up." Tony muttered, running a comb through his think black hair. "It's not right Tommy and you know it!" Terry McNulty stood up angerily, narrowly missing a basketball in the head. It was gym time and the group of Rugrats, plus Tommy and Angelica's cousins, were standing in a circle bouning a backetball back and forth. "Yeah but what can we do about it?" Terry's older brother asked gloomily. "Well we've gotta' do something!" Timmy Raye said, thinking hard. "Anyone wanna' wrestle?" Emmet asked, looking longinly over to the mat. "No Emmet!" The Pickles clan said wearily. "Just checking." "I can't believe it Tommy. What are you and Dil going to do?" Lil asked sympathetically, passing the ball along to Kimmi. "You're not just going to let them do this are you?" Kimmi asked. She couldn't remember what life had been like without her older brother Chuckie. She didn't even want to try. "Of course he won't! My dad'll fix it don't worry Tommy!" Angelica tried to reassure him. "I'm not sure even your dad can stop this one Angelica." Timmy Raye sighed. "Uncle Drew and Aunt Charlotte can do lots of things but this is love we're talking about." "This being grown up stuff is hard. What happened to the good old days when the most we had to worry about was the guy on the oatmeal box?" Phil asked. Chuckie shivered at the name, which made Susie crack a smile. "Big brave dog remember?" Chuckie groaned, causeing them all to crack up. Tammy walked over and gave Tommy a reassuring hug. "Don't worry cuz. Everything'll work out for the best." "I don't care if my mum and dad split up. It'll make them both happier. But they're NOT taking away my little brother!" "If my parents split up and took Phil away from me I don't know what I'd do." Lil said, imagening the picture. "Or if mine took any of my brothers." Timmy agreed, although the picture of a little privacy appealed to him. "Or Kimmi." "Or..." "Okay I got the idea! You all agree with me that I can't let them split me and Dil up." Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of exactly what he was going to do. "Don't worry, we're with you all the way." Dean said, clapping Tommy on the back. Angelica sighed, and Timmy glowered. "Ow. Uh thanks Dean." Tommy caught the ball and threw it at Chuckie. They all remaind silent throughout the rest of gym. Tommy himself didn't talk the rest of the day. On the way home Tommy sat in back with Dil, who looked like his world had been turned upside down. Wich is reasonable being that it has. The other 4 didn't even try to engage the brothers in thier happy conversation about ice cream. They knew it was one subject meant to be left alone right then. "Thanks for the ride Chuckie." Tommy said when they got home. He glared angerily at the pink house he'd called home for his whole life. "Anytime Tommy. And...good luck." With that Tommy and Kimmi drove away. Tommy stormed up the walk to his house, Dil cowering behind him. They turned the knob and where instantly greeted by shouts and screams. "It's not fair to split them up DiDi!" "So what are we suppossed to do? Have one parent have both that's not fair either!" "Why do you insist on this divorce? All these troubles will go away!" "No they won't Stu! You're to busy down in that workshop doing usless things to make any money! If you would get a job like your brother we wouldn't be in this mess!" "SHUT-UP!" Tommy heard himself yell. Stu and DiDi looked up. Tommy stood in the door way, his face red and eyes afire. Dil stood behind him crying and hiccuping. "Oh Dil!" DiDi went to go hug her youngest son but Tommy stood in the way. "Don't you touch him!" Tommy cried. DiDi stepped back, startled. Tommy felt his anger over whelm him and he couldn't hold it any longer. Excepcilly not after he looked and saw the fright and terror on Dil's face. "YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HOW WE FEEL ABOUT THIS DO YOU? YOU'RE TO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR OWN PROBLEMS TO SEE HOW FRIGHTENED THIS MAKES DIL! OR HOW ANGREY IT MAKES ME! OR HOW MUCH LIKE BABIES YOU SOUND! WELL I'M SICK OF IT! YOU'RE NOT SPLITTING US UP AND YOU'RE GOING TO WORK THIS OUT LIKE CALM MATURE ADULTS! THAT MEANS ACTUALLY CARING ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING AND LISTENING TO EACH OTHER!" With that Tommy took Dil's hand and lead his tearful brother up to thier Grandpa's room. He was already waiting there for them. The old man took both boys in his arms and hugged them close. It wasn't until then that what was really happening sunk in and Tommy started to cry, still not letting go of his little brother. 


	4. The decission

A/N: Don't hate me for this okay? I just wanted to put the Rugrats into some real life situations that are really  
life altering. Besides being the oldest I know how Tommy feels about Dil and this gives me a chance to show it.  
  
Disclaimer: (See Chapter 2)  
  
No Brakes  
  
Chapter 4: The Desicion  
  
The two boys stayed with thier Grandfather for a long time while the yelling downstairs continued. Dil was near hysterics.  
"What are we going to do Tommy? I won't let them take you away from me."   
"I won't let them take you Dil, I promise." Tommy raised his tear stained cheeks. "What are we going to do Grandpa?"  
"I don't know sprout. But we're gonna' have to do something."   
Dil sat down on the floor. "But what can we do Tommy. They're our parents. Don't we have to obey what they say?"  
"Why? It's never stopped Angelica."  
"But we're not Angelica." Tommy knew that was true. Standing up to his parents like he had done was easy enough when he   
was angry. It would be impossible now if he didn't get that mad again.   
"We'll do it Dil. Don't worry. And even if they legally do it I won't let them take you. Even if I have to send you to Chuckie's house."  
Dil laughed at how far Tommy made Chuckie's house sound. When the yelling finally stopped Grandpa loosend his hold on Tommy.  
"You okay scout?"  
"Yeah Grandpa I'm alright. I just always thought that out of all the families ours would be the most likely to stay together."  
"Safty is an illusion." Dil muttered, and caught a curious look from Tommy. He tried to cover it up with a fake coughing fit.   
"What makes you think that Dil?"   
"Nothing." Tommy opened his mouth to press further but, after a look from Grandpa, he closed it.   
"Why don't I make you two some hot cocoa and grilled cheese sandwitches?"  
"Thanks Grandpa, we'll help." The threesome walked down the stairs. 5 minutes later they were sitting around the table sipping mint hot chocoalate  
and eating thier sandwitches. They heard an upstairs door slam and some loud thumps of foot steps on the stairs. Stu walked in, his eyes darting around wildly.  
Dil's hand for support and encouragement. At the sight of the anger on Tommy's face Stu seemed to slink down and the wild look dissappeared. Lu just turned  
over another sandwitch, pretending not to notice what was going on behind him.  
"I'm sorry champ."  
"Oh really?"  
"Listen Tommy it's not like I wanted this to happen. I still love you both and I still love your mother."  
"Then why are you letting this happen?" Tommy felt angry tears well up in his eyes and he tried to blink them away.   
"Well it's like..." Stu paused trying to think of what to say to make Tommy understand. "The time when you where 12 and Dil took the brakes off your rollar blades and you  
didn't know until you where going down that large hill to Chuckie's. Try as you might to stop you couldn't and it was inevitable that you would crash."  
Tommy rubbed the upper part of his arm at the painful memory. He'd spent a week in the hospital after that experience results. He'd spent a week in the hospital after that experiende   
resulted in a head-on-collision with a passing car. He would have died had he not been wearing safty gear. Dil felt so bad that he waited on Tommy hand and foot until he was completly healed.  
The topic was still touchy for Dil and he winced at the comparison. This made Tommy madder then ever.  
"It isn't like that at all! You have the brakes you just won't use them. You're both self-centered, no account, good for nothing parents who don't know the first thing about me or Dil! You were to busy  
reading about how to be good parents to actually get to know us at all!" Right then Tommy felt a fist in his face. Tommy toppled backward, stunned. HIs dad had hit him.  
Grandpa Lu had Stu by the collar faster then Tommy could blink.  
"You may be big and I may be old but you're not to big for a lesson!" Tommy sat and listened to what his grandpa said next, awed at how mad he was.  
"I've been listening to your boys and between the two of them I have enough evidence to prove you're incapable of being parents. I wasn't going to use it but after the way you just lost your temper I am.  
They'll go to thier closesed living relative which would either be Did's cousin Ben, Drew, or me." Tommy couldn't help but grin, even though he could already feel a bruise welling up on his jaw. He hadn't thought  
of that before. As much as he loved his parents it was like he said. They were to busy reading about how to be good parents to actually be good parents. This would go to the courts and they'd both go to a family member.  
Together. He looked up to see Dil's reaction to the news, but he wasn't there. Tommy guessed he'd run to his room soon after he got mad or Stu hit him. That is until he heard the squeal of tires and a frightened scream. 


End file.
